The inclusion of some manner of screen within a gutter to allow water transport while precluding the accumulation of debris within the gutter represents a well-established goal to limit seasonal cleanings. In deciduous forest climates, gutters are routinely clogged throughout the growing season by fallen blossoms, seed pods, and leaves. Failure to timely clear obstructions from gutters results in water damage.
Numerous attempts are found in the prior art to eliminate or at least reduce the frequency of this dangerous and time-consuming activity. Representative of these efforts are U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,964,247; 4,949,514; 5,103,601; 6,223,474; and 6,293,054. Common problems associated with prior art devices have included complex fixturing that makes eventual cleaning of the gutter difficult. Additionally, complex fixturing associated with such devices further adds to the cost and danger of a retrofit installation.
Thus, there exists a need for a gutter protector that is easy to install and does not impede gutter cleaning when needed.